High School Musical 2
by HSMfan4ever1918
Summary: This story takes place during the second movie when relationships grow stronger but drama is stronger than anything. Pairings as follows Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay, and Styan.
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical 2

This story takes place during the second movie when relationships grow stronger but drama is stronger than anything. Pairings as follows Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay, and Styan.

Chapter 1

It was the last day of school and everyone was excited because they wouldn't have to deal with Ms. Darbus anymore. The gang was in the lunch room discussing their plans for the summer. Gabriella walked into the lunchroom and saw Troy, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and some new girl at the table and snuck up behind everyone to scare them.

Gabriella: BOO

Everyone at the table: AHH

Gabriella: **_laughing really hard, _**sorry guys I thought you would know I was behind you.** She said that is she put her arms around Troy's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

Troy: hey Gabi

Taylor: yeah hey what's up?

Gabriella: nothing so what are you guys doing this summer?

Troy: well I have to work at Ryan and Sharpay's parents' country club in California as a lifeguard.

Taylor: yeah, I think everyone here is working there too but not as lifeguards I mean I am a waitress and Kelsi is answering phones all day.

Kelsi: yeah fun. **_Sarcastically_**

Gabriella: yeah have fun. **_Sarcastically_**

Troy: wait you can't go?

Gabriella: no my mom won't let me she is making me stay here all summer

Troy: but you have to come it wont be fun without you and I mean I hear there's a talent show being held there and I want us to join.

Gabriella: I don't know I will ask her again. Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gabriella.

Stacia: I know who you are and my name is Stacia and I'm the new kid in school.

Gabriella: Oh fun I was new last term. How long have you been at this school?

Stacia: only a couple of days my dad and I move a lot and right now we are staying with Ryan and Sharpay

Gabriella: oh cool

Troy: so after school do you guys want to hang out at my house and play some basketball and go in the pool?

Everyone: sure

After lunch there were only two classes left until school was over and last period was for everyone to clean out their lockers.

Gabriella: So I guess Chad can't go to Troy's house

Taylor: why not?

Gabriella: cause its going to take him a year to get all his stuff out of his locker ha ha

Troy and Taylor just laugh at her comment

Chad: yeah very funny, **_turns to troy, _**dude you need to check your girlfriend before I get her. **_He said this as he runs up to Gabi and picks her up and puts her over his back so she can't run._**

Gabriella: hey Chad you put me down right now or I'm going to get you back. Troy help please

Troy grabs Gabi off of Chad's back and kisses her on the lips and puts her down

Troy: you're safe now

Gabi: thanks wildcat

Troy and Gabi finish cleaning out there lockers and decide to walk to her house together. Before they leave troy tells everyone to come over at 3:30. Then they leave for their walk holding hands. While walking they have a short conversation.

Troy: so are you going to ask your mom to see if you can go because it won't be fun for me without you.

Gabriella: yeah, I will call her when we get to my house

When they get to her house, troy says he wants to give her something that he has had for a long time.

Gabriella: ok what is it?

Troy pulls something out of his pocket and kisses Gabi on the lips before she can see it. He holds it out and says that he hopes that she loves it.

Gabriella: It so beautiful troy thank you. **_She puts it around her next and she opens it and it says I love you and it has a picture of troy and then a picture of both of them kissing. She starts crying._**

Troy: I knew you would love it.

Gabriella: Troy what it says do you really love me?

Troy: yes I have always loved you and I know it has only been 6 months since we started dating and I know we are really young and I mean I will always love you no matter what and its ok if you don't love me back because…

Gabriella: I LOVE YOU TROY

Troy: you do?

Gabriella: Yes

Troy and Gabi start to kiss and then her phone rings and stops them from kissing.

Sorry to cut you off right now but you will find out who is calling them soon and I have to write another chapter for my other story Lies, Drama, Love and more lies for everyone that is reading it and plus I don't want to give it all away right now.

Julie


	2. important!

Torn between two

Okay I don't know if I want to do this story but im going to just summarize it. I really want to finish this story and my other one but I still have writers block. So here is goes tell me your honest truth if you hate it or not and want me to continue but be aware I cant write the chapters and give them to you all the time I have school and dance practice.

When Gabriella's Mom tells her, her friend is going to be moving here with her 17 year old son, Drew, Gabriella knows something is wrong. As she grows closer to him her bf Troy begins to get jealous and when something tragic happens Gabriella starts falling for a new guy but who is he? This story is DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA but theres going to be romance two.


End file.
